utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Iris Libra
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: A combination of her creator's favorite flower and her creator's sign. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: None |- | GENDER |'Female' | VOICE RANGE |'F3 to D5' | RELATED CHARACTERS | Daisy Libra(Younger sister through pitch manipulation/g-20) Onomichi Saruokami(Friend) Kaisho Kenage(Friend) Reicheru Hoshikone(Friend) Mimi Yorune(Friend) Suika Irie(Friend) Rai Akegata(Friend) Mona Minarai(Friend) |- |AGE |'21' |GENRE |'Any' |HOMEPAGE |''UNAVAILABLE'' |- |WEIGHT |'120 lbs (55 kg)' | CHARACTER ITEM/SYMBOL |'Green, Six Petaled Flower' | CREATOR |'Iris Flower' Youtube, DeviantArt |- |HEIGHT | 5'7"(170.18cm) (5'9" w/ boots on) | VOICE SOURCE | IrisFlower | PICTURE LINK LIST |'CONCEPT ART BOXART' DESIGNDEVIANTART |- |BIRTHDAY |'June 26th, 1991' | LIKES |'Good weather, Spring, Singing, ' Laughing, Smiling, Cooking, Flowers | MEDIA lIST |'YouTube' |- |RELEASE DATE | June 26th, 2011 | DISLIKES |'Winter, too much pessimism, Bad children' | SIGNATURE SONG |'Hello/How Are You' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Overall, Iris is a very happy young woman who enjoys looking on the bright side of everything. She is more often than not seen smiling and laughing and enjoying everything about life and is always willing to cheer those she cares about up when they're down. Although she understands that there are consequences to everything, Iris doesn't like it when people are too pessimistic about something and often tries to get them to see the other, happier, side of things. Oddly enough though, she is friends with "some of the most pessimistic people I know". How she managed to do this baffles even her sometimes. This is the personality interpreted by Iris's creator, IrisFlower, and is totally optional. Feel free to interpret her anyway you wish and pair her with whomever you wish as long as it's clearly stated that it's unofficial. As of Act 2, Iris's "Murasaki" story has become obsolete and therefore has been deleted off of her wiki page. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Purple, reaches down to her ankles Headset: Wears flower shaped headset with a mic on the left side(can be drawn without the mic, as she has a headband version of this). Flower is in the shape of her character symbol and she wears many variations of this depending on her outfit, sometimes it is just a simple headband other times it is indeed a headset with a mic. If not a headband/set then it is a clip in her hair. Eye color: Green Dress/Outfit: A yellow long sleeved top that reveals her midriff, she wears a green crop top of same length underneath to hide cleavage. Her yellow top has green rings at the elbows. She wears a pink miniskirt with a green sash that hooks all the way around her waist but still hangs loosely. Her boots are the same pink as her skirt with yellow heels to match her top. On the inside heel of the boots, is her character symbol. Her character symbol appears again as a pin on her yellow top, on her left shoulder. Nationality/Race: American, however she can not sing in English(However it is being worked on) 'Catchphrase: '"Come on, smile! I know you want too!" Voice Configuration Iris can only sing in Japanese for now. She is romaji encoded with hiragana aliases. Act 1 Act 1.2 Act 2 Act 3 Usage Clause -Feel free to have her cover any song you wish as long as it is not slanderous or hateful and that if the content of the song is mature, appropriate warnings be given and applied clearly. -When using/drawing/writing about Iris please make it known clearly that the subject is Iris Libra. -Proper UTAU etiquette must be followed when using her. Do not claim her as your own, edit her voice samples to create your own UTAU, steal her design, etc. -Commercial use of Iris Libra is strictly prohibited. Please contact IrisFlower with any questions regarding this if you have any. Please contact IrisFlower if you have any questions. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character, IrisFlower(wiki user IrisLibra). The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids